EL MEJOR POSTRE DE HELADO DE FRESAS
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: Se basa en el final de Kyoryuger, la promesa de Daigo a Amy de ir a comer el mejor postre de helado de fresas del mundo debe cumplirse. n n


**N/A: ¡Minna! He vuelto con una sorpresa por este 14 de febrero, un fic Amy & Daigo, que como ya sabemos terminaron juntos, n_n y no podría estar más feliz, pero bueno, la verdad me hubiera gustado la escena donde comían ese helado de fresas, así que como no sucedió, heme aquí con mi idea.**

**EL MEJOR POSTRE DE HELADO DEL MUNDO**

Finalmente el equipo más fuerte y valiente de la historia ha derrotado a la temible Legión Deboss. Por lo tanto ahora todo es paz y armonía para el mundo. Los dinosaurios más los humanos habían devuelto la paz a la tierra.

Pero Daigo Kiryu y Amy Yuuzuki tenían un asunto pendiente…

**EL MEJOR POSTRE DE HELADO DEL MUNDO.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La joven Amy Yuuzuki se encontraba terminando de arreglarse, ya que hoy es un día sumamente especial.

La chica cepillaba su largo y en este momento, ondulado cabello oscuro, mientras veía su reflejo en el espejo del tocador enfrente de ella.

_Mientras lo hacía una sonrisa se postraba en sus labios, aún recordaba el heroico momento en el que Daigo Kiryu pero conocido como King… su King… reaparecía frente a todos con su habitual sonrisa, luego de que creyeran que hubiera muerto en la terrible batalla final; al verlo, no sabía qué tipo de emoción mostrar…_

_Se sentía molesta; molesta de que él la hubiera alejado de la pelea._

_Se sentía orgullosa; el chico había acabado con el líder Deboss._

_Se sentía temerosa; temerosa por saber que aquello fuera un simple espejismo y se esfumara para siempre de su vida._

_Quería reclamarle, reclamarle por haberla hecho pasar este sufrimiento._

_Quería abrazarlo hasta no más poder._

_Se sentía feliz; inmensamente feliz, porque él había vuelto, él estaba vivo y él jamás la volvería a dejar, no Señor, eso jamás volvería a suceder, ella se encargaría de eso._

_La chica sentía que nuevamente las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero esta vez de felicidad, aquello había sido el mejor momento de su vida._

Amy terminó de cepillar su pelo y se paró para dirigirse a un enorme espejo de cuerpo completo para revisar su atuendo.

Un vestido de color rosa que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas, unos botines de color negro y encima una pequeña chaqueta de color rojo.

La chica sonrió ante su reflejo.

_Ahora recordaba el momento en el que había sentido algo especial por King._

_Quizás había sido el día que se conocieron en Tiger Boy; el chico había llegado de la nada, advirtiéndole a Ian que no debía molestarla._

_Aun no tiene ni idea de cómo King pudo ver a través de sí misma y descubrir su verdadera personalidad, la chica ruda que puede defenderse por sí misma._

_Ella ya se lo había dicho, estaba agradecida con él por haberla ayudado a no fingir algo que no es o no quiere ser._

_Poco a poco, King se había ganado el cariño de todos y cada uno de sus compañeros._

_Pero algo estaba claro, de ella se había ganado su corazón._

_¿Cuándo se dio cuenta?_

_Cuando Yayoi Ulshade apareció, la chica genio había sido de gran ayuda, pero pronto obtuvo una obsesión con King, que claramente no le hizo bien a Amy._

_Fue en ese momento en los que reflexionaba más acerca de aquello que sentía por su líder. _

_Incluso Utchy, pudo ver aquella atracción que Amy se negaba a ver y la cual estaba decidida a comprobar._

_La Kyoryu Pink no era tonta, ella sabía que debía pelear con la Kyoryu Violeta por el amor de King._

_Bueno, eso hasta que Mikoto Amano llegó a la vida de todos, Amy sabía que era una amiga que King conoció en uno de sus viajes. Cuando tuvieron que pelear para salvarla, Amy podía ver la enorme preocupación de Daigo por Meeko, tal vez el chico podía sentir algo más por ella, pero para su suerte, Daigo Kiryu es demasiado inocente, jamás escuchó que Mikoto lo amaba. _

_Y en el segundo reencuentro con la idol, todos debieron unirse para salvar a la chica que había sido inducida al lado oscuro._

Después de ver su reflejo, se volvió hacia la ventana de su habitación para observar el paisaje.

_Amy no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver que King abrazaba a Mikoto luego de ser liberada de la Legion Deboss._

_Pero cuando King dejó de abrazar a la chica y se volvió a Amy con preocupación en sus ojos, Amy sonrió y asintió en aprobación. _

_Después de todo, no puedes negarle al chico que te gusta que tenga amigas ¿O sí?_

_Y era cierto, Mikoto le agradeció a Daigo por salvarla y éste respondió que lo hizo porque son buenos amigos._

_Nadie lo notó, pero luego de oír aquello, Amy vitoreó mentalmente._

Amy soltó una leve carcajada al recordar aquello. Estaba más claro que el agua, ella estaba enamorada de su líder desde ya hace mucho tiempo y no había querido notarlo.

La Kyoryu Pink se volvió nuevamente a su tocador y tomó un pequeño brillo labial, se puso un poco y algo de rubor en sus mejillas para darle un toque especial a su rostro.

Finalmente la chica abandonó su habitación bajo las escaleras y se despidió de su mayordomo Gentle-san y emprendió camino.

_Daigo lo había dicho más de una vez, ella y él eran tal para cual._

_Ahora ella no lo podía negar._

_El espíritu de valentía, lucha y libertad._

_La inocencia._

_El entusiasmo._

_La bondad._

_La alegría._

_El sentido de protección._

_Eran unas de las muchas características que ambos compartían._

_¿Pero cuál fue el verdadero detonante para que ambos se enamoraran?_

_Muy fácil, __**el tú me salvas y yo te salvo.**_

_En varias ocasiones ambos habían arriesgado su vida por salvar la del otro._

_Claro, que es lo mismo que harían por sus demás amigos, porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos, se cuidan entre sí._

_Pero para Daigo y Amy este sentimiento de protección era diferente, ambos sentían que aquel sentimiento de ver al otro a salvo, era una necesidad._

_Amy arriesgó todo para proteger a King del ataque final Deboss cuando el chico había intentado liberar a Mikoto._

_En la batalla final, Daigo usó su cuerpo como escudo para proteger a Amy del ataque del líder Deboss._

_Tal y como Daigo lo dijo, su cuerpo simplemente se movió para proteger a la persona que le importaba, y esa persona era Amy, y para ella era Daigo._

Amy sonrió, finalmente estaba por llegar.

Pero todo esto, ¿A dónde iba?

Muy simple, Amy se dirigía a su encuentro con Daigo en el restaurante para probar ese postre de helado de fresas.

_**Después de todo, él lo prometió.**_

_Luego de la batalla final, el asombroso regreso del Kyoryu Red y de haber mostrado sus sentimientos por Amy. El chico había insistido en que ambos fueran en ese instante por el postre, pero Amy estaba más preocupada por la salud del chico._

_Así que luego de un par de amenazas y regaños, la joven Yuuzuki logró convencer a Daigo de que curara sus heridas y que otro día irían por ese helado de fresas, después de todo, King no se iría, eso era seguro, así que el postre podía esperar un poco más._

_Pero eso no fue todo, pues como condición, Daigo eligió como enfermera a Amy, la chica no pudo negarse._

_Durante ese tiempo, ambos se pusieron al día con sus sentimientos._

_Yayoi había aceptado su derrota ante Amy, pero eso no le impidió seguir de cerca a la nueva pareja. Así que un día la Kyoryu Violeta le preguntó a Amy si ella y Daigo ya eran novios, tristemente la chica tuvo que decir que no. Yayoi estaba sorprendida, al igual que los demás, que como buenos chismosos se enteraron._

_**¿Qué rayos estaba esperando King para pedirle a Amy que sea su novia?**_

_Esa era la pregunta constante en la mente de Amy._

_Ahora que Daigo estaba curado, el helado de fresa ya no podía esperar._

Finalmente la chica llegó al restaurante.

Antes de entrar, Amy desarrugó un poco su vestido, estaba algo nerviosa.

_**Este postre de helado de fresas, era la promesa que los unió y los unirá siempre.**_

― ¡Hola Amy! ―

Al oír esa voz, la chica salió de sus ensoñaciones y se giró para encontrarse con King.

El chico se veía perfecto, sin rastro de aquella batalla, pues su ropa era la habitual. Y eso era algo que ella esperaba, que él no cambiara.

― ¡King, Hola! ― Saludó la joven con una sonrisa. Correspondida por Daigo.

El chico no dejaba de sonreírle y mirarla de arriba abajo, eso la ponía nerviosa.― Amy te ves hermosa ― Elogió.

La chica se sonrojó. ― Arigato King ―

El silencio se ponía algo incómodo. Daigo se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo.―Mmm bueno, aquí estamos… ¿Entramos? ― Sugirió.

― Me parece bien ―

Como todo caballero, o en este caso, como todo King, abrió la puerta y dejó que Amy entrara primero. Al entrar ambos pudieron ver lo asombroso que era el local, estaba pintado con tonos entre rojo y rosa y tenía posters enormes de aquel helado de fresas, era cómo si el lugar hubiera sido diseñado para ellos dos.

Ambos tomaron asiento junto a una ventana. De inmediato vino un mesero, y pidieron el tan esperado helado de fresas.

En lo que llegaba, se estaba centrado un silencio no muy agradable.

Finalmente, Amy decidió hablar. ― Me alegro que ya estés mejor King ―

― Eso se lo debo a la mejor enfermera del mundo, gracias Amy ― Contestó sonriente.

― No es nada, lo haría de nuevo sin dudarlo ― Aseguró la chica.

― Me alegra que digas eso, porque la última vez que estuve en un hospital, me trataron bien, pero no eres tú ― Declaró Daigo con gran seguridad.

La chica se sorprendió. ― King… ―

― Aquí tienen sus dos helados de fresa ― Interrumpió el mesero. Ambos sonrieron y agradecieron.

― Muy bien, ¿Lista? ― Pidió King al tomar su cuchara.

― Muy lista ― Respondió Amy alzando su cuchara.

― A las tres… uno ―

― Dos… ―

― ¡Tres! ―

Ambos metieron una cucharada de helado a su boca. De inmediato ambos sonrieron y saborearon.

― ¡Está delicioso! ― Exclamaron ambos después de tragar. Y siguieron comiendo sin parar.

Luego de un rato, por fin terminaron su postre.

― En definitiva el mejor postre de helado de fresas del mundo, gracias Amy ― Mencionó Daigo con una enorme sonrisa.

La joven sonrió.―No es nada King, después de todo era lo que más ansiabas ¿No? Comer ese postre ― Dijo Amy fríamente.

Daigo captó su cambio de humor al instante. ― ¿Todo está bien Amy? ―

― No lo sé, dímelo tú, ¿No es verdad que sólo volviste para comer ese helado? ― Cuestionó la chica alzando un poco la voz. Amy no sabía porque hacía esta escena, pero simplemente quería asegurarse que los sentimientos de ambos son correspondidos.

― Claro, en cierta parte, pero Amy, yo te lo dije, volví porque quiero estar contigo, ya no deberías dudar de eso ― Aseguró el chico mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Amy se sentía como una baka; aun no iniciaban una relación y ya le reclamaba. Ahora sólo podía bajar la mirada de vergüenza.

Daigo soltó una leve risa y acercó su mano al rostro de la joven para levantarlo y que ésta lo mirara directamente a los ojos. Después de todo, dicen que los ojos son las puertas al alma, así de esta forma la chica no dudaría de él y sus sentimientos. ― Amy, sé que debí decírtelo, pero quería esperar el momento indicado, de verdad lamento no habértelo pedido antes, y que por eso tienes dudas, pero lo que yo siento por ti es verdad, al darme ese volante del helado de fresa lo único que hiciste fue darme una razón más para no dejarme vencer… para no dejarme morir… y esa razón era que compartiría ese helado contigo… con la chica que me gusta… con la chica que amo…

― King… ―

― Amy, ¿Quieres ser mi novia? ―

Las lágrimas nuevamente escurrían por las mejillas de Amy, lágrimas de felicidad, de inmensa felicidad.

― ¿Amy? ― Pidió Daigo preocupado de que hubiera dicho algo mal.

― Lo siento… es que… es que llevo tanto tiempo esperando a que me pidas eso… ¿¡Tu novia!? ― Exclamó a los cuatro vientos, asustando un poco a Daigo y llamando la atención de los pocos presentes.

El chico soltó una risa ante la emoción de la chica. ― ¡Po supuesto, Mi novia! ― Repitió.

― ¡Claro que sí King! ¡Quiero ser tu novia! ― gritó. Para después parase de su asiento y acercarse al chico para abrazarlo.

Todos los que estaban ahí los veían con ternura.

Amy terminó sentada en el rezago de King, ambos se sonreían.

― Gracias por el helado y por hacerme tan feliz Amy ― Dijo el chico.

― De nada, cuando quieras, podemos volver ― Aseguró la chica.

― Me agrada la idea… te amo Amy Yuuzuki ―

― Te amo Daigo Kiryu ―

Y con esto, ambos cerraron el poco espacio de sus bocas que les quedaba para unirse en un beso, su primer beso de amor, y quizás el comienzo de muchos más.

**Las promesas son algo que Daigo Kiryu había aprendido que se deben cumplir sin importar qué, y el mejor postre de helado de fresas del mundo era la mejor promesa que pudo haber hecho.**

**¡Bendito sea el helado de fresas!**

**FIN**

**De verdad espero hayan disfrutado de este fic.**

**¡FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN!**

**¡Saludos!**

**GEMITHA0208 n_n**


End file.
